Among conventional Cable Television (CATV) systems, there is a CATV system that sequentially divides a data stream into units of data for one frame and transmits the divided data by distributing the divided data to a plurality of transmission paths.
In this kind of the CATV system, data transmission speed of each transmission path differs from one another in response to traffic of the each transmission path. Consequently, there is a possibility that the each data is received at a receiver in different sequence than sequence in which the each data is transmitted from a sender.
In order to solve this problem, the CATV system disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-86274 transmits data (timestamp data etc.) to compute delay time required for data transmission. Then, the CATV system computes the delay time of each transmission path and controls timing to transmit each data to the each transmission path based on the computed delay time.